


Schedules

by Burntsugrr



Category: Daddy!Klaine - Fandom, Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, daddy klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntsugrr/pseuds/Burntsugrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt are married with kids but take a little time out to reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schedules

"Can you call Meryl and see if he can take me at 5 for a cut? I won't have time tomorrow and I'd like to get it trimmed before we head to London."

Kurt's shoes echoed on the black marble floors of the Alexander McQueen boutique. It had been opened an hour early just for him. 

June, his personal assistant followed, tapping furiously on her phone. 

"You can't. You have a meeting at 5. Everything after that is blocked off."

"Five? What meeting?" He was nonplussed. There was always something. His fashion line required constant consultations, his agent was probably looking for one last face to face before they opened their play in the West End. Could be anything.

"Don't know. I don't remember putting this in here. It says,"M.O - VIP"

"Huh. Probably some investor I have to babysit. Where?"

"Rooftop at the NoMad."

"Ugh, must be promo crap. Well, see if you can get me out of it." The NoMad rooftop was only available for private functions. It meant someone was spending a lot of money and didn't want to be disturbed. 

"I don't even know who it's with."

She'd lost him though, he'd moved on to a pair of boots. 

She put him in a cab hours later and sent him off to the hotel. 

Kurt exited the elevator and expected to be greeted by the noise of a small crowd. 

There was music playing softly but the only person he saw was Blaine. He greeted him with a peck on the cheek,"Are we early?"

Blaine handed him a flute of Champagne, "You're remarkably on time."

Kurt followed his lead, joining him on the sofa with a view of the city below. The sun was just beginning to set, autumn had taken over the city.

"Any idea what who this meeting is with?"

Blaine laughed, "I knew you'd forget."

"Forget what? You didn't tell me anything about a meeting tonight."

"What does your schedule say?"

"I don't remember."

Blaine looked at him expectantly so Kurt pulled out his phone. "It says 'MO - VIP'. Who's MO?"

"Not a who, a what."

"Listen, whoever the hell we're meeting is gonna be here any second. Stop playing games and tell me."

Disappointment flickered across Blaine's eyes but he pressed on. 

"No one is coming. Your meeting is with me."

"I don't understand."

"Those letters mean nothing to you?"

"MO..." Kurt thought hard.

Blaine took his hand. "High school."

It took another minute for recognition to take over Kurt's face. "You scheduled a make out session?"

Blaine grinned.

"This is sweet but you know we're married, we have an apartment and kids, we don't have to schedule make out sessions."

"I think we do. Think about how you kissed me just now. How we always kiss. It's like kissing my grandmother."

"Thanks."

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

"Of course I do."

"But really remember. How it felt, what you were thinking. I remember how neither of us even breathed, every muscle in my body was tense, every nerve on edge. I remember being so afraid you'd changed your mind about me, that you thought I was a jerk for taking all of the solos. When you kissed me back my mind exploded."

"It can't be like that every day Blaine."

"But can't it be like that sometimes? Kurt I loved you that day more than I ever knew I could love someone, but every day I love you more. You told me once I took your breath away, well you take mine every morning when I wake up next to you." He was kissing Kurt's neck now, enjoying the way his husband's breath was quickening.

Kurt was remembering a different first. He and Blaine had met their friends for pizza. It was a mix of Warblers and New Directions all around a big table. There had been flirting and fighting, jokes and jabs and singing along with the old juke box. 

Kurt had enjoyed that night so much. He loved the camaraderie of having a huge group of friends for the first time in his life and mostly he loved looking over at Blaine and feel connected. He'd always been alone, even in the glee club at McKinley. This night he would glance up and catch Blaine watching him with hearts in his eyes. 

On the drive back to his house Blaine asked Kurt to pull over on a dark back road. 

"I know you don't like PDA so I've been waiting all night to do this." Kurt expected a kiss but not the one he got. Blaine nipped at his jaw, murmuring in a deep, graveled voice about how perfect Kurt was. Chills ran down his spine when Blaine began sucking kisses on his throat and neck. He clutched at Blaine's back and held his breath as he received his first hickey, discreetly hidden on his collarbone. Outwardly he chastised Blaine for marring his alabaster skin but on the inside he thrilled at the site of the thing. 

Back on the rooftop Kurt gave his mouth to Blaine, smiling into it a little when he realized he still knew how to make his toes curl. 

"Wait, we have to be home for the kids at 6!"

"Rachel and Jessie have them."

"Oh but Honey, I leave for London in the morning, I want to see them tonight."

"You will, they aren't sleeping over, just having dinner and giving Daddy's a little alone time."

"Did you really get a room here for just a few hours? I mean, it's very romantic but if the apartment is empty..."

"No room, just the roof."

Kurt looked a little panicked. "We can't...here!"

"I didn't say anything about sex, don't you miss the anticipation? I wanted to sit here and watch the sun go down, remembering falling in love with you, celebrating your upcoming smash hit in London and making out like we did when we were kids."

Kurt sipped his champagne and molded himself into Blaine. "This is one of the best ideas you've had in years."

Blaine pulled the cashmere throw provided by the hotel so that it covered them both and dipped his mouth to capture Kurt's again. 

It was special, taking this time away. Their lives were busy, they'd both had successes and failures. They were doing well now but it seemed the more successful their careers the less time they spent together. They juggled the kids between them and usually shared quick pecks as they transferred responsibility and task lists. 

Now they held hands, stroked each other's arms, necks, thighs. Story after story from the first time they saw each other to their honeymoon and beyond led to kiss after deeper and deeper kiss. 

"Tell me something you've never told me." Blaine danced a finger down Kurt's neck.

"Hmm, well, do you remember that yellow sweater you thought you left at my place back in school?"

His mind was back there now, back to when Blaine would come over by 11 Saturday morning. They'd have the house to themselves and while away hour after hour on junk TV binges or listening to music and planning their future together. 

Kurt had been more timid then. He'd been open to Blaine's kisses but kept something of himself back. Never wanting to need too much.

"I loved that sweater."

"I had it."

"You said you didn't. I knew you hated that sweater."

"No, I kept it because it smelled like you. I hid it in my dresser and at night I'd put it over my pillow and wrap the arms around myself so it felt like you were there."

"Aww, my baby's a mush." 

"Don't let it get around. Besides now I have the real thing." He pulled Blaine's arm around his waist. "Your turn."

"The first time I slept in your bed, before we were dating?"

"You were drunk and had made out with Rachel?"

"Yeah. I was drunk at the party but by the time we got to your place I wasn't really all that bad. I acted worse than I was so I could sleep with you."

"You didn't even like me then."

"I was buzzed and horny and you're hot."

"So you lied your way into my bed and immediately fell asleep. Smooth, Anderson."

"I didn't immediately fall asleep, I was faking. I knew you were skittish about "that stuff" so I waited to see if you'd lay close to me."

"You were snoring. I didn't sleep all night. I was afraid to move or breathe."

"Why?"

"I was in bed with the boy I was in love with and he had more interest in Rachel Berry than he did in me. I didn't want you to think I was making a move if I got too close."

Blaine squeezed his thigh, "I wish you had."

"I don't. I think we did things at the exact right time." 

"Love?"

"Mmm?"

"Remember that first time we went to Scandals?"

"When you got drunk and danced with Meerkat face?" 

"Did you ever stop to think I wasn't the one who wanted to go that night? I said no, you said yes."

"Okay, but I said yes to prove to your little friend that we weren't boring."

"Then you wouldn't drink and didn't want to dance. I wish you'd just let us stay home."

"What made you bring that up now? It's old news."

"Walking home that night something happened that I never told you."

Kurt sat back, not sure he wanted to hear what Blaine had held in all these years.

"Sebastian drove by and saw me so he stopped. He offered me a ride home but I was so upset I wanted to walk. He said he was worried about me walking home alone drunk so he talked me into getting into the car."

"Blaine, don't."

"I have to, I think about it a lot and I want you to know. We drove for awhile but not toward my house. I asked him where he was going and he pulled over. He kissed me."

"I'm going to be sick."

"I was drunker than I thought because I tried to get out of the car but I couldn't. He kept telling me I was wasting my time with you and... Well, other stuff. He actually started with my zipper."

"Blaine, are you telling me Sebastian raped you? Because I will kill him with my bare hands."

"No, I think he would have but I sobered up quick when I realized exactly what he had in mind and I kicked him in the jaw. Like, hard. I think that may be why the rock salt slushy thing happened."

Kurt pulled him close and kissed him very softly. "I love you. I wish you'd told me this then."

"I couldn't. I wanted you to see me as strong and getting drunk enough to get into his car was so weak. Plus, I was afraid you wouldn't believe that I didn't want to go with him."

"You should have been worried I would have relieved him of his balls with a rusty razor blade."

"I had no idea what a tough guy you were then. I would have never forgiven myself if that slushy had hit you."

"It wasn't you fault. He was sleazy. I hated seeing you in bed with that patch." Kurt kissed Blaine's eyelids.

"That patch was nothing. Seeing you in the hospital bed all beat up, that nearly killed me." He kissed Kurt's fingers where the bruises had been. 

"I woke up and you were asleep beside me. I could tell you'd cried yourself to sleep, there were streaks of salt on your cheeks. I wanted you to be proud of me but instead I scared you."

"I was proud, and scared. I'm always proud of you Kurt. Always. You're the most unique, talented, devastatingly handsome man in the world."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Anderson."

The sun melted behind buildings, coloring the world in warm orange and reds. They kissed slow and lazy, then with more heat as each got lost in more and more memories of their love story.

The Champagne seemed endless and Kurt was fairly wrecked when Blaine said it was time they headed home. He'd been trying to loosen Blaine's belt but his motor control was not at its finest. 

"C'mon, I have a car waiting. I have plans for you at home." Blaine kept his arm around his staggering man. 

"Not gonna make it home. We've always been good in the back seat of cars."

"Anticipation, remember?"

"Bad Blaine, making me wait. Maybe I should help by taking off some layers."  
He tried to seductively remove his sweater but got tangled in it instead. Blaine laughed so hard he was helpless to disentangle him.

"Stop laughing at me!" Indignant Kurt was even cuter than caught in a sweater Kurt.

Blaine tugged the sweater back into place and backed Kurt onto the elevator with a kiss. 

"Does it have a bathroom?" Kurt let his head thunk against the steel."

"What?"

"The elevator."

"No, Kurt, you can't go to the bathroom in the elevator!"

"No silly, now you're the forgetter-er. The ELEVATOR. Sue's elevator."

"Oh, yeah. That might be my favorite elevator."

"I thought I'd die when that door opened. I wanted to jush shtay in there alone with you forever."

Blaine wanted to tell him he felt the same but a group of people got onto the elevator with them and he had to devote all of his concentration to keeping Kurt's hands off his ass. 

Blaine's resolve the worse for his Champagne intake he and Kurt got a little more involved than he'd planned in the car. 

They crashed through the door to their home, giggling and undressing each other as they fell and stumbled. 

Both stood up straight like caught school boys when they saw Rachel in the hall. 

"Guys I'm so sorry, I tried to call you but your phones are off." 

"What's wrong?" Blaine tucked his shirt in.

"It's Bitsy, she's got a fever and she really wanted her dad's. I thought being in her own bed might help her feel better."

Their daughter had been called Bitsy since the day she'd been born. Their son was playing in his room, Rachel offered to stay and let the boys go back out after they got her down but Blaine thanked her and sent her on her way.

"You go to bed, I'll take care of the kids." Blaine headed for Bitsy's room.

"No, I'll come in with you"

"Why don't you go, ah, take a minute first?"

"No, I wanna see my daughter."

"Kurt." Blaine let his fingers graze the very obvious bulge in his husbands already tight pants. "Maybe take care of this first?"

"Shit. Yeah. Okay."

Kurt disappeared toward their room. 

"Hey Bits, not feeling too good?" Blaine sat on her bed and brushed the soft tufts of dark curls away from her forehead. 

"Dada!" She launched into his arms. Once curled on his lap she blinked up at him, "Bitsy sick."

"Poor girl." He kissed the top of her head. 

"Where Poppy?"

Blaine felt himself blush a little, "Papa will come in soon. Do you want a Popsicle?"

She nodded but when he tried to put her back on the bed she clung to him like a tiny monkey. Getting up was a wee bit tricky, he wouldn't be sober for awhile but he managed and together they went to the kitchen. 

Pulling out the Pedialyte Popsicles he offered her a grape just to be funny. 

"NO Da! Red!"

It was always cherry. He knew from her exuberant response she wasn't very sick, just a little under the weather and fussy. 

They settled together on the sofa, Blaine put on Bitsy's favorite cd- Frank Sinatra's Best Hits. She insisted it was "dada singin".

Leon, named for Rachel's father who passed away while she was acting as a surrogate, rode into the room on Kurt's back. 

"Fast Paaaaaaaapa!"

Blaine laughed as Kurt bucked his mount sideways onto a overstuffed chair. "Papa can't go very fast right now. He has weak knees." Blaine popped an eyebrow at his hubby. 

"How'd your knees get weak Pop?" 

"Blame Daddy."

Leon narrowed his tiny eyes in Blaine's direction "Daddy did you kick Pop's knees?" 

Blaine had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself laughing. "Kick? No."

Now Le had his face right in Blaine's, nose smushed to nose, he'd climbed around his sister as usual. "What did you do?" He demanded. 

Kurt draped himself over a chair and took a mental picture of his husband and children in a pile.

"I kissed him."

"In the knees? Silly Daddy!" Blaine began to tickle behind Le's knees until he squeezed and giggled and finally squirmed to freedom. 

Leon snuggled into Kurt's lap, Bitsy fell asleep with her Popsicle dripping down Blaine's shirt. The boys shared a look across the room and Blaine sighed contentedly.

"We're going to miss you."

Kurt's smile was sad, "I was so excited about taking the show to London but then I come home to you guys and I never want to leave the house."

"You have good problems my love." 

Kurt looked at him quizzically.

Blaine stroked the downy hair on their daughter's head, "You have a husband that's still so crazy about you he hijacks your day just to kiss you, a design company that keeps you in meetings every morning and a musical that is going to open in London's West End, and a family waiting with open arms for you to come home. Good problems."

"I'd like the chance to finish what my husband started before I fly away though."

"They'll be in bed soon enough."

"Good because anticipation is one thing but waiting until I see you in London in a month is ridiculous."

"It's three weeks, Kurt."

"It will feel like years. Are you sure you don't mind flying over with the kids on your own?"

Blaine swept his gaze over their sleeping angels, "We'll be fine."

It was 3:37 AM when Blaine awoke to Bitsy squishing his cheeks between her chubby fingers.

"Dada...dada dada"

He opened his eyes just in time to stop her from prying them open. "Bits, what time, oh God, you've gotta go to bed baby girl."

"Potty."

It wasn't a request, it was a statement. She hadn't woken him quite soon enough. Both she, and his lap were urine soaked. 

"It's okay, Bits, let's get you into something dry."

He brushed Kurt's foot as he carried her out.   
"What? Huh? What time is it?"

"Shh, don't wake Le, it's almost 4."

"I pee'd!" Bitsy announced. 

Kurt got up, cradling a very limp, pouty mouthed Leon in his arms. "I can see that. I'll change her, you get out of those pants."

Kurt tucked Leon into bed then went and put a new diaper on Bitsy. He got her into new, dry pj's and took her temperature. 

Blaine rolled the crick from his neck and Kurt came up behind him, massaging the tightness from sleeping funny on the sofa.

Blaine hummed at the touch, "mmm, nice."

"C'mon handsome, let's get some sleep." Kurt took Blaine's hand and tugged him toward the bed.

They fell into their usual position, Kurt on his back, Blaine on his side spooned around him.

"B?"

"Mm."

"Thanks for today. It was perfect."

"Well, almost."

"Set the alarm for 6. I'll meet you in the shower."

The end


End file.
